untouchablefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 28
Jiho's mother addresses Jiho with a smile, having met her child after such a long time. However, Jiho is shocked and turns around to dash out of the cafe. After he comes to a halt, he asks Sia who has come after him, what has been going on. Sia apologizes for not informing him about the arrangement and explains how she learnt everything when he told her about his childhood the other day. He had told her what is precious to him. Sia reminds him that he missed his mother for all those years. Jiho recalls back the golden time when he was a child: his mother's smile, her warmth, her loving touch patting his head - he indeed, missed his mother all this time. But now she's here and he asks himself why he is running away from her. Jiho and Sia are back to the cafe and they sit with Jiho's mother. The three of them sit silently for about 10 minutes and Sia can't bear it any longer. She is frustrated that neither mother nor son is speaking to each other. At last, Jiho's mother breaks the silence. She turns to Sia and asks her to allow them a little private mother-son time. Before Sia takes her leave, she notices that her 'chicken' has gotten quite tensed and wonders if he'll be alright alone with his mother. She goes outside but keeps on worrying about Jiho frantically. Inside the cafe, Jiho and his mother sit face-to-face and his mother starts the conversation. She observes that Jiho has grown to be quite different from what he was as a kid; she'd hardly recognize him had they met on a street. Jiho comments that she's still the same which his mother takes as a compliment. She reveals to be relieved that he is doing fine. At this, they get to the serious point where Jiho confronts her on why she had left him alone, agitatedly yelling how he has suffered because of that. Jiho's mother confessed that back then she had run away. She explained that Jiho's father was a workaholic and although she had tried to understand him, she had become lonely. Afraid that she might vent her frustration on little Jiho, she had decided to run away. When Jiho interrupts asking why she never visited him even once, she replies that she thought it best not to interfere with him since he might find it uncomfortable. Besides, she never approached him as he never sought for her either. She elaborates that her view was the same until she met Sia. When she visited her to decline from the arranged meeting with Jiho, Sia had remained adamant that she should meet her son if she really wanted to help him. It was then that she realized her mistake of running away and rather she should commit the same mistake again, she decided to meet Jiho. Listening to the narrative, Jiho gets surprised and emotional as his mother tells him clearly that all this time, she has never ceased to think about him and that she really loves him. Jiho feels that all the time he has been making himself lonely thinking no one will ever truly love him but that deficiency is finally being filled up. Category:Episodes